


Sunday Surprises

by extrastellar



Series: SuperBatFam [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, New Super-Man (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Kenan is a good noodle, M/M, Secret Identity, Superfamily (DCU), clark meets another of his many clones, honestly what bruce has with kids clark has with clones, superbatfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrastellar/pseuds/extrastellar
Summary: Kong Kenan gives Wayne Manor a surprise visit and has another surprise Superman-clone in tow.





	Sunday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I read all "New Super-Man" issues in the last two days and Kenan is my son and Super-Man Zero deserved better

Alfred was out for groceries when the doorbell rang on Sunday morning.

Clark cracked one eye open and summoned whatever sleepy focus he could manage to look through the walls, eventually stopping because of a block of lead. He groaned internally. The mansion was _old_.

"Gosh darn it", he murmured and rolled out of Bruce's embrace, who was still fast asleep, a fading bruise on his cheek from patrol. Clark plucked a pair of sweatpants (Bruce's, they were a tad bit too short) off the floor and shrugged on a morning robe before padding to the intercom and checking who was out front.

Clark blinked and pressed the button to buzz the door open when he recognised the person waiting. He zoomed downstairs in a matter of a second, tying the sash of his morning robe on the way and contemplating whether he should have put on actual pants. He probably should have. The big wooden gate swung open silently and revealed Clark's Chinese counterpart. And a companion that looked eerily like Clark, just skin and hair a tad darker, eyes brown instead of blue and slightly slitted.

"Kenan", he said, slipping into Mandarin easily enough. He thanked his superior memory every day. "That's a surprise. Who's your...?"

"He's actually why I'm here!", Kenan exclaimed. He was donned in full costume, as was his travel buddy. The symbol of House El, in an octagon, similar to Kenan's except for the yin-yang design. "Can we come in?"

Clark waved them inside and hurriedly buzzed the doors closed again. "Next time, in civvies, Kenan, please. There's always paparazzi near the mansion's perimeter and the Superman of China flying in and out really isn't something Bruce would like to see in the press."

Kenan rubbed the back of his neck. "Oops. Sorry."

Clark smiled and patted the boy's shoulder. "It's good to see you, though. Let's head to one of the salons, most of the family is still asleep..."

The three of them wandered into the salon that Alfred had declared holy and untouchable to the kids so it was usually the most pristine and tidy of the many rooms in the mansion. The main TV room was usually the worst, with chips crumbs between the cushions, forgotten socks under the couch amd candy or snack wrappers missing the trash bin. It was also the room Alfred had struck of his cleaning list and left it to the kids which usually explained the state of the room.

Clark tightened the sash on his robe and settled into one of the armchairs, Kenan and his companion sitting down on the leather couch.

"This is so fancy", Kenan murmured. "You live here, Superman?"

"Uh, call me Clark or Mr Kent when I'm not in uniform. _Only_ when I'm not in uniform, alright?", Clark said. He didn't feel much like the Man of Steel when he was wearing his husband's too short sweatpants and a morning robe and was actually in need of a shower. "And yeah, I live here. But the mansion is my husband's. Would you introduce...?"

Clark glanced at his East-Asian lookalike who still didn't meet his eyes.

"Right!" Kenan gestured from his companion to Clark. "Mr Kent, this is Superman Zero! Think you met him already, at the Loess Plateau?"

'Right. Dr Omen's clone project.'

Clark arched both eyebrows but reached over to offer his hand. "Ah, yeah. Pleased to meet you properly this time."

Superman Zero eyed the hand warily.

"Zee, you're supposed to hold it and shake it", Kenan prompted and Clark blinked in confusion.

He didn't know what a handshake was?

Superman Zero grabbed Clark's hand and shook it, with too much force for it to be a real handshake, but Clark wouldn't say anything.

"Zero is kind of my brother from another mother", Kenan said and frowned. "Actually, the same mother. Dr Omen created both him and me, so. He's my superbro."

Clark nodded. "I assume my genetic template was used?"

"Yep", Kenan affirmed. "Dr Omen kept him in the Crab Shell, the ministry's metahuman prison and he solar flared when she let him out to kick a giant turtle spirit's ass."

Clark decided not to question that. 'And I thought Bruce's villains were weird.'

"He had a bit of a short-term villain career as Emperor Superman, but I ended that pretty quickly", Kenan went on and got a foul look from Zero. "We came here to work on his secret identity thingy."

"Ah", Clark said. Good choice, since Kenan wasn't exactly famous for living a successful double-life. Or a double-life at all. "Well, what's your civilian name, Superman Zero?"

Zero shrugged. "I don't have one. It's why I'm here. I wanna be like Kong Kenan and have two names."

Clark was heartwrenchingly reminded of Kon, who had been Superboy for years of his life and had wanted a name more than anything. When Clark had given him the name 'Kon-El', he had literally jumped halfway to the moon in joy.

"Alright", Clark said. "I'm really sorry to say this, but you're too old to pass as my son" He hesitated. "Or my brother, if you forgive the indelicacy. None of my parents are of Asian descent and there would only be questions."

Not that his parents would object to another child — they loved Mon like they loved Clark. Mon had easily passed as "Jonathan Monroe Kent", Clark's brother who had studied in London, he was Caucasian looking like Clark's parents. But explaining how Martha and Jonathan Kent suddenly had an East-Asian son, who was _not_ adopted because the resemblance to Clark was uncanny if you put them next to each other, would prove very difficult.

"He can be my older brother!", Kenan piped up.

Clark grimaced. "Kenan, your parents are legally dead. I'm not sure if that's gonna work."

"Baixi can hack into the government files and tweak them a little bit", Kenan said. "Nobody would suspect anything! There's second kids popping up everywhere, y'know, because of the 1-child-policy? Lots of parents hid their other kid."

Clark was still hesitant. Kenan's idea was technically solid, but faking a Chinese birth certificate wasn't something he was sure Bruce would do. International incidents and stuff.

"Think Baixi can set that up?", Clark asked.

"I think you underestimate the Batman of China!", Kenan boasted and puffed out his chest.

"So I'll be... a Kong?", Zero asked.

"Hell yeah, buddy!", Kenan said and slung an arm around the taller man's shoulder. "I'll think of a dope first name for you!"

Clark smiled. "You guys let me know if you need anything else, yeah?"

He could hear Bruce stirring upstairs, mumbling Clark's name.

Kenan nodded and jumped up, pulling Zero with him. "Sure thing, Su- Mr Kent! Can we hang out with you for a few more hours before we fly back?"

Clark glanced at the clock. "Well, it's Sunday, we're having a big brunch today anyway. You might as well join it. I'll just—"

He heard Bruce's heartbeat pick up rapidly. Oh boy. He must have thought something happened for Clark to leave the bed without any note.

"I have to go upstairs", he said and jotted his thumb over his shoulder. "I'll be back down in an hour."

"Alrighty!"

Clark flew upstairs and slid back into bed where Bruce was wide awake and scrambling for his phone.

"Clark", he breathed out when he saw his husband.

"Morning, Bruce", he said and put his chin on Bruce's shoulder. "Didn't mean to scare you."

Bruce frowned. "You didn't."

"I gave you a teeny-tiny scare at least", Clark corrected. "Your pulse was going crazy. I was just downstairs."

Bruce turned to press a trail of kisses along the curve of Clark's jaw. "Doing...?"

Clark hummed and tilted his head to give Bruce better access, carding his fingers through his husband's short, dark hair. "I welcomed another kid."

Bruce stopped his ministrations at once and groaned against Clark's skin. "Another clone."

"Ye-p."

"Clark, you really ought to be more careful with where you leave your DNA", Bruce grumbled.

"I don't know where all the evil scientists get it", Clark scoffed. "Anyway, he's not a teenager, he's an adult, so not our legal responsibility. He's also Chinese."

"Chinese?" Bruce sat back. "A clone of the New Superman?"

"No, his 'creator' used my genetic template. You remember the Superman Dr Omen kept in her lab at the Loess Plateau? Kenan actually brought him here to help him with finding a civilian identity", Clark said. "He was like Kon. Only had an alias."

Bruce sighed inaudibly and flopped back against the pillows. "I'd scold you if I were any better."

"In adopting children, you are definitely the better of us", Clark said, a teasing note winding its way into his voice. "They're staying for brunch."

Bruce hummed. "Jon will be thrilled."

"Jon is always thrilled when there's a new addition to the family."

"True."

They laid there in silence for a few minutes. A crashing sound from downstairs and an excited shriek broke the peace.

"Should we go downstairs?", Clark asked.

"One of the older kids can handle it", Bruce murmured and rolled over, one arm next to Clark's head to hold himself up, the other sneaking down to untie the sash of Clark's robe.

Clark grinned at Bruce. "With so many people with super-hearing in the house? Oh Bruce~"

"Guess you'll just have to be quiet", Bruce growled.

"I can _try_."

 

* * *

 

When Clark and Bruce wandered downstairs after taking a long shower (together, which was the reason why they took twice as long as usual), the table was set and Clark's and Bruce's horde of offspring was taking their seats. Dick was chasing Mar'i, who was with him this weekend, and just started learning how to fly, much to her father's grief. At least he seemed to have help from Conner, who tried to catch the bumbling flying toddler as well.

"Mr Kent!", Kenan crowed from where he was sitting next to Zero and Tim, who was already pouring himself coffee. Zero was talking to Damian, who sat across him, Bruce's youngest clearly thrilled about speaking Mandarin again.

Clark smiled and walked over to Zero and put a hand on his shoulder. The man tensed slightly, but seemed to make an effort to relax when he realised that Clark had no intention of harming him. "Welcome to the SuperBatFamily. Did Kenan introduce you?"

Zero mumbled a "yes, thank you" and then turned to quietly talk to Cass, the only other person besides Kenan and Damian, who was a native in Mandarin Chinese.

Clark sat in his usual seat, at the other end of the table from Bruce, to oversee the shenanigans and couldn't help but smile a bit more.

This was his family. Kate, Dick, Mar'i, Barbara, Jason, Tim, Stephanie, Cass, Duke, Damian, Luke, Billy, Kara, Mon, Chris, Conner, Bran, Laney, Jon, Kenan and now also Zero — whatever his civilian first name would turn out to be.

"This family, Master Clark", Alfred said next to him where he was carrying a plate of pancakes, "will always be as big as it needs to be."

Clark looked at Bruce, who had somehow managed to catch Mar'i and now held her in his lap while talking to Billy.

He smiled. "I wouldn't want it any other way, Alfred."

 

* * *

 

  
Martian Manhunter was talking about a recent mission, when Clark's phone buzzed. And again. And a third time.

Bruce eyed him warily, clearly not too happy about his husband's private cellphone going off in the middle of League business. Clark just cut an apologetic grimace and unlocked his phone.

Kenan had sent a selfie of him and Zero. Zero seemed a bit hesitant, but that was clearly a smile pulling at his mouth.

> _› Meet my new brother!!!!!_  
>  _› Kong Chenglei!!!!!_

Clark smiled. He decided that Bruce being cross with him was worth this reply.

> _Welcome to the family, Chenglei :-) ‹_


End file.
